


Childhood Memories

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But hinted Sherlock x Reader, F/M, No real pairing it's all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: The Holmes brothers were at it again, bickering as usual with little regard for the people around them. Until you walked in, and jumped into the arguement without missing a beat and the brothers didn't seem bothered by it at all. Which begged the question, who was the mysterious girl bickering with the Holmes?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Childhood Memories

Most people stopped to watch, most walked a little faster, others pretended to work while still idly listening. All that was certain was no one really knew how to handle the Holmes brothers arguing. If anyone had tried to intervene their significantly lower intellect was sure to be on display.

"I think you have too much faith in the police force Sherlock, or perhaps you're bias, seeing as they allow you certain... _privileges_... otherwise inaccessible to the common population." Mycroft pointed out leaning on his umbrella.

Sherlock scoffed a little not really looking up from his phone as he listened to his eldest brother's ramblings.

"I am allowed privileges, as you put it, because I get results. As for faith I have very little in them, their ability to solve a crime of any significance is almost inadequate." Sherlock muttered.

"Then why bother? You're time would be much better spent working with me, you'd have much more an impact." Mycroft offered.

"I don't care for impact Mycroft. You'd have me behind a desk, that hardly seems like a good use of my time." 

The two of them didn't seem to notice the elevator doors open or if they did they didn't acknowledge it. Everyone else is Scotland Yard however, did staring at the newcomer curiously. You looked up from your phone, taking a moment to look at the people around you before turning your focus to the men completely ignoring your presence. You slipped your phone into your pocket approaching them with an almost carefree attitude.

"What are you two on about? You've got the attention of almost everyone here."

The brothers momentarily paused their bickering to give you a quick look.

"Mycroft thinks I'm wasting my time here." 

You glanced to Mycroft who frowned.

"I implied Sherlock's time could be better spent." He corrected.

"Oh so we're deciding what's best for him now?" 

Mycroft sputtered a little, while Sherlock smirked.

"I was merely offering-"

"That I occupy a minor position in the British government with you?" Sherlock quipped.

You laughed lightly and Mycroft's frown deepened.

"You are a child." Mycroft scolded Sherlock.

"And you're to young to be acting so old Mycroft. You're Forty-Four, you can start acting bitter when you're Sixty and your weight starts coming back." 

Sherlock laughed at your remark while Mycroft sputtered, you rounded on Sherlock, poking his chest lightly.

"And you, your brother is just worried about your well-being. You're a consultant that hardly pays well, at least appreciate the effort he puts in to making sure you're okay." 

As the three of you began to argue amongst yourselves, John leaned over to Lestrade.

"Who's that?"

Lestrade shrugged, watching the exchange with just as much confusion as everyone else.

"Haven't a clue."

Sally crossed her arms, lowering her voice as she offered her input.

"By the looks of things I'd say she's another freak."

John chose to ignore that comment, but more theories poured in from various people. 

"Maybe she's dating Sherlock? She seems more defensive of him, and she is standing closer to him." 

John wasn't sure who said that but the theories were growing and getting a little out of hand. He decided to step in before they got out of hand.

"Yes, hello, sorry to interrupt but who is she?" John asked stepping up to them.

The three of you fell silent and you looked between the boys as they exchanged thoughtful looks.

"I suppose you'd call her our childhood friend?" Mycroft offered.

"Yes that sounds right." Sherlock nodded in agreement.

You took a step forward holding your hand out for John to shake.

"I'm Y/N, I grew up with the Holmes brothers, although they mostly used me to settle disputes." You laughed.

John was surprised to hear they not only shared a friend but that you seemed relatively normal compared to them.

"Until she decided to move to another country, our arguments grew more frequent after that." Sherlock said almost bitterly.

"I was thirteen Sherlock, I couldn't very well stay here myself." You reminded him.

"Are you... like them than?" John asked carefully.

You smiled at him kindly, shaking your head.

"I'm pretty average compared to the two of them. But what I lacked in IQ, I make up for in common sense and understanding human nature better."

"Yes, she was our buffer of sorts, her unique perspective of things made for better deductions." Mycroft agreed.

Sherlock glanced down at his phone a moment.

"If we stand around any longer we'll miss our reservations."

You smiled at that, following after the two of them.

"You already made reservations?" You asked.

"They were made once you informed us you'd be arriving soon."

"But that was only twenty minutes ago." You pointed out.

"Mycroft can be good for a few things." Sherlock smiled.

"Yes and you'll be staying with Sherlock, hotels can be rather unpleasant, so I suppose he's useful as well." Mycroft shot back.

You laughed happily, walking between the two of them, thrilled to be back.

"I didn't know they had friends." Anderson was the first to break the stunned silence when the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
